Pieces of Me
by Halfpint54
Summary: You hear the story all the time, boy and girl meet, boy and girl become best friends, boy and girl fall in love but are too stupid to notice, or too afraid to make a move. But our story isn't quite like that, well yes but it's way more complicated. My life in itself is complicated, its like five lifetime movies rolled into one, okay that's a pathetic analogy but still. *rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Okay so this is my several attempt to publish this story, but now things have gotten sorted out, I have my OWN computer and internet back. Please read and Review and tell me if your interested in reading this story, thank you guys!

~Pieces of Me~1~

How It all Began...

My name is Alexandria Marie Emerson. I'm 15 years old, and my mother is trying to kill me. My parents split up a few years ago, since then my mother has remarried and relocated her and my brothers. I choose live with my dad even before she decided that a small town in Massachusetts was so much better than our small City in Maine. I was not going to move. I can't believe that she actually wanted to rip me away from my friends and ruin my summer by sticking me in a house with my two brothers, a Step-dad I barely got along with ,and oh yeah my one year old sister . But she was cute so she was forgiven.

" Mom!" I whined from the backseat. " Why do you want to ruin my life? Seriously, I don't know anyone here. This is gonna be torture!" I groaned.

" It's just the summer, you'll make friends I promise" My mom reasoned.

"Gah!" I said stomping my foot on the floorboard.

" Would you stop being so over-dramatic?" Jesse said rolling his eyes

" Shut up you frigging Jerk!" I can't believe how much just the sound of his voice made me wanna punch him in the face.

" Language! And cut it out the both of you!" My stepfather Jack said.

" Frigging isn't a swear" I said sticking out my tongue.

" Alex, enough" my mom sighed.

I rolled my eyes and opened up my book and continued reading. I had gotten halfway through the book when it became too dark in the Van to read.

" I would so much rather be at home" I whispered.

" For this summer, West Newbury is your home" My mom stated.

_It's torture, not home _

I rolled my eyes, sighed and fell asleep.

"We're here!" My step dad yelled waking me up.

I sat up in my seat. I rubbed my eyes as my mom parked the vehicle. The big white house next door had it's front porch light on. I could see that my other two brothers were playing with a group of guys on their front lawn. My mom honked the horn to let my brothers know that I had arrived.

" Hey Missy! Need any help?" One of the guys within the group asked my mom.

" It's just Alexandria's luggage mostly. I think we can get it. Were you guys playing out in the rain?"

" Football is an all-weather sport." He reasoned.

" It's cool mom. Mikayla's already down for the night. Carol said she's fine till morning." My brother Tom said joining the group in and around the car.

I stretched and then opened the door and slowly climbed out. I yawned as I walked around to the back of the van to grab my suitcase. My dad had helped me load it into the van and had crammed my two suitcases tightly with all the stuff my parents had forgotten to clean out before coming to get me. I had to yank and wiggle it to attempt to pry it loose. I was so focused on trying to get them out that I didn't pay attention to the recent rain that had made the dirt driveway a slippery mud puddle.

"Hey watch-" was all someone had gotten out of their mouth before I lost my footing and landed with a hard thump, and flat on my ass. He grabbed both suitcases and set them on the ground.

I tried to get up, but only fell back down.

I let out a growl of frustration.

He chuckled before giving out his hand and helping me up.

" Your from Maine, shouldn't you be used to a little rain?" He asked amused.

" Or so you'd think, But gravity and I have a hateful relationship." I chuckled as I tried to wipe myself off.

He let out a smile. " Name's John by the way."

" Alex, but I'm guessing you already know that one."

"Your brothers already filled me in." he chuckled

" Wow. So they told you how much of a Bitch I can be, according to them, and yet you still decided to help me up?" I mused.

" I make my own opinions of people, and besides they didn't really use the term "Bitch", and I don't like to either."

" I see.." I nodded. " Hey, uh thanks for helping me up."

" No problem. Hey you wanna finish our game with us? No doubt Jessie's going to team up with Dan, Tom, Steve and Boog, real name's Sean but we call him Boog. He's the youngest of us."

" And you live in the house next door?" I asked.

" Yup" He nodded. " Me and my four brothers, dad and mom."

" Wait, your parents have five sons?" I asked shocked.

" Ah huh."

" Wow. Heh, I guess we're even. It's me my two biological brothers, stepbrother and half sister"

" Dan's the oldest, then me, Steve, Matt and Boog" John said picking up my suitcases and walking off with them.

" Where are you going with those?" I asked him, wondering where the hell he was going with my stuff.

" Bringing them inside" He told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I could have done it myself"

" Ah, one of those independent chicks." John grinned

" Yeah, what about it?" I said giving him a look.

" Nothing, I was just being nice that's all." He shrugged.

" Your right, I'm sorry for being rude. Usually when Jesse takes my things he has alternative motives." I said as we entered the house

" I'm not your brother, just the nice kid that lives next door." He smiled.

" Kid? How old are you anyways, 20 something?" I asked staring at him. Okay so more like I was doing a " Body Check" and let me tell you, what I was seeing wasn't really all that bad.

" No, 17" He grinned.

" No, there's no way. Not with...well a body like yours" I said keeping the drool to myself.

" Well I am, I go to the gym." He said and chuckled, I take it he was a little embarrassed by my statement.

" Nah, really? If you hadn't told me that I never would have guessed."

" Oh, and we have an expert on sarcasm in the house with us tonight people!" John exclaimed.

" Funny" I said smugly.

John stuck out his tongue.

" Your a crazy kid" I sighed.

" Well it beats a clumsy kid" He teased.

" Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes.

" So football game, you in or out...or are you afraid to break a nail?" He asked

" Bring it" I said poking his chest, and maybe a little bad ass attitude.

" Ah, she's a tomboy" John said rubbing his chin.

" Let me change out of my flip-flops and into my sneaks, and your on" I grinned.

I brought my suitcase into the living room, which wasn't too hard to find. I sat on the couch and quickly changed footwear.

" Let's go!" I said running out of the house with John trailing me.

" 41,22,64..Hut Hut!" I yelled as I crouched down.

John as I was informed was always Center, which meant he was behind me waiting for me to pass the football to him. I threw the ball between my legs and John caught it, quickly backed up a few steps before passing it to Matt who was running hard, but he didn't see Jesse on his side. Jesse tackled him.

" Yeah, Yeah. Shorty say what?" Jesse said as he did a little dance Jig.

" Your brother has a few screw loose" John chuckled.

" Don't I know it?" I chuckled. " Alright Madonna, let's run it again!" I yelled to try and get Jesse to stop dancing and focus on the game.

" Nice one!" John high five'd me.

I looked and Jesse was still dancing.

" Hey, Idiot! That's was just a tackle, save it for the touchdown!" I yelled again.

Jesse finally stopped and sighed going back to his original spot.

We played for another hour before my mom came over and said it was too late and dark to play football. A woman slightly older than my mom came out of the house.

" That's our moms, Her name's Carol, and Dad's name is Johnny." John explained coming up behind me.

" Your a junior?" I asked.

" Yup. Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena II" He said proudly.

" Cool" I shrugged.

" Come meet my mom!" John said grabbing my hand and yanking me into his house.

" Carol this is my oldest, Alexandria" My mom introduced me.

" Nice to meet you Mrs. Cena" I smiled.

She smiled. " Mrs. Cena is my Mother-in-Law. The neighborhood kids call me Mama Cena. I guess you could say we're the hang out house. I think they all spend more time here than at their own house" She chuckled. " I'm glad you could spend the summer with us."

I nodded. _Okay so far I like their family. A lot like my own, so maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. _

" Oh my gosh! She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her" I said spotting my little sister asleep on the couch. She had one arm wrapped around her stuffed bear and her other thumb was in her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful.

" She started to get a little cranky, so I put her down." Carol explained.

" Thank you. She's not a huge fan of car rides. Five hours with a year old is a very long car ride" my mom pointed out

The next day all of us kids were hanging out in the Cena's basement. John and I were playing on the Foosball table while the other guys were playing some type of board game, Dan was at work.

" Oh Come on! That was a cheap shot. That doesn't count" John complained

" That was a fair shot, it totally counts" Jesse said.

" No!" John yelled.

" It's not my fault your slow" I insulted.

" Your a girl, I was taking it easy. I don't want to watch you cry"

" Yeah, okay" I scoffed. " Come on bring it all you got."

Even though he tried I still kicked butt.

" Haha I win" I said doing a little silly dance.

John just smiled and watched me.

"What?" I asked.

" Nothing" John smiled

" Come on, tell me!" I pleaded.

" Your kinda cute when you do that little dance" He laughed.

I smiled and turn red.

" Oh and she blushes too!"

" okay Stop it " I laughed as I was a little embarrassed. I was starting to develop a little crush on my muscular neighbor.

" Hey! It's Time" Boog said running downstairs and into the basement.

All the Cena boys but John scrambled upstairs.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" Wrestling's kinda a big thing in our house" John explained.

" It's big in mine too, well at my dad's house. Saturday Night Main Event! With everything going on, it slipped my mind. Do you guys mind if I watch with you guys?" I asked.

" No Way! Your into wrestling?" John asked flabbergasted.

" I'm a huge HBK fan"

" Me too" John smiled.

Over the next few weeks John became my best friend. Even though he was a guy I still couldn't believe just how easy it was to just relax and have fun with him. We become regular goof balls. I wasn't afraid to show my nerdy self around him. His Family was amazing.

A summer that I really did believe was going to be torture turned out to be the best one yet.

Even after I went home John and I still talked on the phone and I visited on vacations from school. To say that I had developed a massive crush on him was an understatement. But I never said anything, he was way out of my league and my best friend. I felt like we were closer than anyone of my other friends. There was just something about us.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Two years later, I was now 17, I just got my license two weeks ago, I had a Hot older boyfriend who was also smart, funny, sweet, charming..just all around amazing and a future Doctor! That pleased my parents

Ethan was driving me to my Mom's on his way to visit his Dad who was Lawyer in Boston. When he pulled into the driveway I was both happy and sad. Happy I was going to be able to see my best friend and family, but sad that Ethan and I had to spend a month and a half away from each other. We just sat in silence for a few moments.

" Nice House" He said speaking up.

" I guess, your Father's is bigger" I chuckled.

" You like big houses?" He asked.

" I like houses that are...comfortable. Not too much room but enough when you need it." I explained.

" I see" He nodded.

" ah huh"

" Alright Alex, lets get your stuff." He said sighing and climbing out the car.

Neither one of us wanted to leave each other, but we had too.

I climbed out too, He grabbed my luggage and I grabbed his hand and led him into my house.

" You can just set my stuff down. I'll take it up later." I suggested

" Cheater!" Jonah, my younger brother yelled.

" I'm guess everyone's outside, ready to meet the other half of my family?"

" As long as they're not as crazy as your Step-Sister" Ethan sighed.

" No one can possibly be as crazy as Kelli" I laughed, but sadly this was true

My dad got remarried last summer, I loved my Stepmother, Sandy but her daughter was whacked, no one listened to me when I said she needed to be medicated.

I lead Ethan to our backyard where all the guys were playing soccer while our parents were sitting at my mom's patio set and talking.

" Hey Guys" I said opening the sliding Glass doors and letting me and Ethan through.

" This must be the boyfriend I've heard to much about" My mom smiled getting out of her seat.

" Yes, Ma'am" Ethan smiled.

My mom walked over and shook his hand. " Hi, I'm Melissa" She smiled politely.

" Okay, so that's my step-dad Jack, Our neighbors Carol and Johnny, they've become my second set of parents out here. The other guys playing consist of my Brothers, Jesse,Tom, and Jonah. Carol and Johnny's sons, Dan,Steve,Matt, Sean, and my best friend out here John."

" Wow no wonder your so Tom-boyish, you've got to compete with all these guys" Ethan chuckled.

" Hey John!" John's girlfriend Liz yelled while walking from the Cena's backyard to ours.

" That's John's girlfriend" I whispered to Ethan.

" I take it, your not her biggest fan?" He chuckled.

" Not in the least." I rolled my eyes.

John took his eyes off the game and ended up tripping over the soccer ball.

" Oh! I'm so so Sorry!" She yelled.

" It's fine" He sighed getting up and dusting himself off. " Hey Lexi, your here!" John smiled.

John ran and gave me a huge hug

" Oh No! And he's locked in the Bear Hug!" I joked.

" Sorry, I've been stuck with all these losers" He joked.

" So who's the guys standing next to you?" Liz asked walking up and leaning on John.

" This is my Boyfriend, Ethan" I smiled grabbing his arm, and he wrapped his left arm around me and laid a kiss on my forehead

" Do you got to school with Alexandria?" Liz asked.

Ethan looked at me and smiled.

" I'm actually entering Harvard next semester" He smiled widely.

My jaw dropped.

" I told you, you'd get in!" I said giving him a huge hug. " When'd you get the letter?" I asked.

" Last night. I wanted to tell you in person" Ethan smiled

" Ha! And you were worried for nothing!" I beamed.

Ethan smiled and kissed me.

" How old are you?" John asked with a slight attitude.

" 19" He answered.

" What are you Studying?" Johnny asked.

"I'm gonna study to be an Emergency Room Physician" He answered.

" You hear that honey? Your daughter's dating a Doctor to be" My stepfather smiled.

" Guys..." I sighed.

We chatted for a little while and then it was time for Dinner, Ethan was invited to stay for Dinner but after he had to get back on the road to his dad's house in Boston.

It was a slow summer I hated being away from Ethan, not to mention when Liz was around I felt like a third wheel to her and John. Poor John always had to be the referee to us. We didn't get along, and we never would. She was so...well she wasn't right for John, that was for sure.

When Ethan was able to visit it was hard because for some reason John didn't like him, but he never told me why. I didn't understand it.

The next Summer was even harder. John was balancing his time between his high school friends, me and his now College friends, and not to mention Liz. I took off every chance I could to Boston. Ethan had now moved into an apartment that he father paid for, so we had a long distance relationship.

John and I seemed to become more distant as the next few years went by. I was trying to balance my time between families but it became harder when I entered College at the University of Maine. Ethan and I broke up after my first semester. John and Liz had gotten engaged and my dad started up his own restaurant, which I helped out in. I studied Culinary Arts but gave up a year into it, and decided to open up my own club. As time went by John and I talked less and less until we didn't talk at all. He was busy doing his bodybuilding, college and then he want out to L.A. I worked really hard and created a successful Club and took over half ownership of my Dad's restaurant. I got involved with guys and some lifestyle choices I shouldn't have. But I grew up and work became my life. My mom and I had ended up only really talking on the phone since I rarely visited anymore. and Jesse's Daughter, Emma would come up regularly to visit me.

_2005 _

I sat in my home office, fighting with stupid people who didn't know what the hell they were doing.

" Get me your manager or supervisor, I don't care who just get me someone who knows what they are doing!" I demanded.

" Well...like..that's really mean!" The ignorant bimbo whined on the other side of the phone.

" Hello Ma'am" Another voice rang thought " What seems to be the problem?"

" The problem? I am a paying customer who has been ordering from you for years now, the same order every time. I should have an order special named after me by now. You've got some dumb ass Barbie bimbo working for you who has no idea what she's doing. I am a paying customer, I don't care if she has big boobs and her ass looks great in a miniskirt. Get me someone who actually know what they are doing. I have been ordering the same liquor from you guys for years, how hard do you guys have to make it for me to get some damn beer!" I yelled, oh yes...I was pissed!

" Oh yes Alex, way to go! That's what every Father of a mother to be wants to hear!" My dad said chuckling from my office doorway.

I rolled my eyes. I knew I should have locked the door.

" I'm sorry Ma'am. I will rectify the situation and get your order out to you. Sorry for the inconvenience." He apologized.

" Thank you" I said hanging up.

" How are you doing?" My dad asked.

" I'm dealing with stupid people, I'm as big as a whale and I can't see my own two feet, how you think I'm feeling?" I asked.

" Don't worry princess, in a few months you'll be dealing with more stupid people, dirty diapers and a screaming baby"

" Oh what Joy you make me look forward to!" I said sarcastically.

" Not Joy, reality." He chuckled. " Have you thought of any names for my grandson yet?"

" I don't know, Joel and I both like Ryan"

" Your talking baby names with Joel?" My father asked surprised.

" I love him, and the fact he's become my best friend and he's so supportive. But if he buys one more thing for this baby, I swear, I'm going scream"

"He's taken a real interest hasn't he?"

" I know, and he doesn't have to. I'm fine doing this by myself. I can handle being a single mom."

" It's not going to be easy" My dad warned.

" I know, I know." I said as tears starting to spring to my eyes. " But I couldn't imagine, not having him or giving him up. He is my son, and I love him too much already." I sighed.

" I know it's not easy for you, but you are one of the strongest people I know." He said wrapping me in a hug. " I am here for you. We all are."

I smiled. " Thanks Dad."

" I'm going to raid your fridge for something to drink!" Kelli yelled heading to the kitchen.

" You brought her here?" I said giving him the look.

" I didn't invite her, she tagged along" He shrugged.

I heard my living room T.V blasting some rock music.

" Turn it down!" I yelled.

My dad and I had been talking for a while about business before I heard Kelli yell.

" Oh my god! He's on tonight! He's so gonna kick some ghetto butt!"

" What is she going on about?" I asked.

" Smackdown's on. God knows which guy she has the hots for this week" He sighed.

She then cranked the music and rap music played.

_Oh come on! _I sighed.

" And introducing the challenger..from West Newbury Massachusetts..." They announced.

I stopped what I was doing and walked into the living room.

" Weighing in at 248 pounds"

I ran to the couch so I could watch him come out. I had no idea who was coming out. Maybe it was someone I knew? I didn't have any time to really watch T.V, and I hadn't kept up with wrestling anymore.

" John?!" I yelled, Shocked..but not really I knew he could do it, it was his dream he would always talk about wrestling.

" JOHN CENA!" They announced.

" My god! He hasn't changed at all" I chuckled. "Rapping really?" I couldn't help but laugh

I smiled I couldn't take my eyes off the T.V

" Isn't he just delish?" Kelli drooled.

I scoffed and shook my head...yup my crazy step-sister's got the hot's for my best friend...or at least he was.

" Wait..wait a min...He's not your friend from where your mom lives is he?" She asked.

" Yeah, but we lost touch a while ago" I nodded.

"OMG you actually know him?! You have to set up a meeting for us. He's so hott, we'd have amazing kids together" She smiled.

My eyes went wide _was she serious? _

" Yeah, good luck with that one. Last I knew he was engaged and kids were the last thing he wanted" I explained my hand instinctively going to my growing belly. And as if he were right on cue, my son decided to kick.

We all sat in my living room watching John wrestle. Halfway through the match my watch went off.

" Hey dad, my kit's in my office, can you get it for me?" I asked.

" That time again?" he asked.

I nodded.

Once my dad brought out my kit to me I pricked my finger and wiped the blood on a test strip.

" That's gotta suck"Kelli commented.

I shrugged. Gestational Diabetes was a pain, but I just looked at it as another one of those side effects with pregnancy.

It came back that I was a little low, so I reached into my kit and pulled out a butterfingers and started munching on it.

" Hey, at least I don't get to feel bad about eating candy bars" I joked.

Two months later, I was hanging out in what was the almost completed nursery. It was light blue with black trim and furnature. I was only seven months, but was not leaving for anything last minute.

" Think he'll like the picture here?" Joel asked pointing to a picture of a drawn puppy dog that his mother had gotten.

" I'm sure he'll love it. Seriously you guys you don't have to do this"

" Non-sense, your our friend. We want to do this Alex" Benji piped up.

'Okay-" I said taking in sharp breath. My baby had decided to kick very hard. " as long as your sure" I breathed out.

" Hey, Alexandria are you okay?" Joel asked rushing over to me.

" Hey when's the la-" was all I heard, then total blackness.

I woke up in a hospital.

"Hey there" Joel smiled.

"Hi" I smiled.

" Your sugar levels got really low" He explained. " That's why you fainted"

" I don't understand, I kept up with it just like I should have."

There was a knock on my hospital room and a doctor entered the room.

" Hello Ms. Emerson. I'm Dr. Brennan. We've gotten your blood sugar levels stabilized, but we've been monitoring your baby, and he has a low heart rate that I'm really not comfortable with, the monitor also shows that, he's not getting the oxygen that he should. Right now I am very concerned for your son's health."

" So what's gonna happen?" I asked worried, I was scared to death for my unborn son.

" We can't do much while he's in the womb. Without an imitate Cesarean section, his chance for survival isn't good. If we do the C-Section today, we can get him out giving him some oxygen and hopefully that will bring up his heart rate. If not we have medicine that will slowly increase his heart rate."

" But it's too early! I'm only...he'll-"

" Obviously this isn't a good situation, if we try to keep him in longer, he may be still born."

I sighed and tried to take this all in. Tears started flowing from my eyes and Joel wrapped me in a hug. I let myself cry.

" Alex, we have to let them do the C-Section. They can help him better." Joel

As much as I didn't want him to be delivered this early, I couldn't take the risks. I had to let them operate.

" Don't worry, your husband will be able to be in the room. He will be there the whole way." The Dr. Assured me.

"He's not my-"

" I'm gonna be in the room with you, I told you as your best friend I'm here for you all the way." Joel demanded.

I sighed. It was no use, he always got his way.

" Call my dad and let him know will you?"

" I'll do that right now" he said getting up and leaving the room so they could prep me.

I was crying the whole time during the surgery. I couldn't believe I was doing this, that this was happening to my son. Joel was holding my hand the whole time.

" It's a boy!" The Doctor announced.

" Can I see?" I asked.

" Sorry" one of the nurses said as they whisked him out of the room immediately.

" He didn't cry, H-H-He's supposed to cry. I didn't get to see him. Did I wait too long, was I too late? I-I" I carried on before crying.

" Listen to me, He's gonna be strong. Just like you. He's going to be okay, He's going to make it through this." Joel said kissing my forehead.

They rolled me to a recovery room but didn't tell me anything about my son. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

" Hey.." Joel said lulling me awake.

" Hi" I whispered. I hurt like hell. My insides felt like they were falling apart.

" He made it through the night, I think he's gonna be fine" Joel smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief.

One of the nurses knocked on my door.

" We got his oxygen levels up, and we had some trouble getting his heart rate up. He was steady for a while and then his heart rate became too rapid."

I started breathing heavy. _Please don't tell me...Please! _

The nurse saw the panic on my face.

" We've got him stabilized six hours ago and since then, he's been perfect." She smiled.

" Really?" I smiled.

" I came to ask you if this little guy had a name."

" Ryan Benjamin Emerson." I said smiling at Joel.

" You and Benji, your whole family has been amazing to me. You've done everything for me and him. More then I could have ever asked for." I smiled at Joel.

" My middle name" He smiled.

I nodded.

" So that is the little handsome fella's name?" She asked.

I nodded.

" Wanna sign the birth Certificate?" The Nurse asked.

I signed it and then handed it back to her.

" No father?" She asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head "No".

" I meant to talk to you about it, but I was actually wondering if maybe you'd let me be Ryan's Father. I love him so much already." Joel asked slowly.

" You wanna what?" I asked my eyes nearly popping out of my head

" I wanna be a father to Ryan, I wanna help you raise him. I wanna be there for you two. You don't have to do it alone. And He's gonna need someone to be there to teach all the guy things."

" Do you know what your saying?" I asked him.

" Yes, and I want it. If you'll let me." Joel asked. "Please?!"

" Your crazy! Let me think about it for a little while" I told him.

But as Ryan got better and older, I was finally able to bring him home. It didn't really take long for me to step into the swing of being a mom. I loved it more than anything. I could tell the same thing for Joel too. He was a natural with Ryan, and Ryan took to him. If he wasn't at my house with me and Ryan He'd call every night he was gone visiting his family or on tour. Who would have thought that the lead singer of a band some rich, a stuck up 16 year old hired for their party at my club who become my best friend and love my son so much. When Ryan was 4 months old and Joel and been bugging me and even got his brother Benji to help beg me, and after seeing them together there was no way I could deny either one of them each other. I let Joel sign papers and become Ryan's legal father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Please take the time and review, let me know if you guys like this story and would like me to continue posting chapters, thanks! **

** -3- **

**Just a Few Months ago...**

" Aw Alex, come on! Please, please, please, pretty please!" Megan begged me.

" No, Megan I can't just drop everything on a whim and go to Tampa with you!" I said organizing the coasters at the bar.

" Kim can take over the club, she does an amazing job managing it anyways, and your dad is fine with the restaurant. Please I'm just asking for the chance, I can't do it without you." She pleaded.

" Yes you can. You love it and your good."

" So are you! Your great at wrestling. It's your fault, I got into it because of you" She accused.

" Oh so now it's my fault? Meg, I only got into it as a fun way to lose the baby weight." I explained.

" Your amazing. You and I could dominate, the best Female tag team ever! WWE would sign us in a heartbeat." She smiled.

" Megan, my life's here." I said sitting down.

" First, it was your dad, then it was Ryan. Ryan isn't with us anymore and your step mom can take care of your dad. When was the last time you really did something for you? You are amazing and you love being in that ring, don't try and tell me you don't"

" Megan, I'm 29. If I wanted to be a female wrestler I should have done it years ago. I'm too old."

"Dave Batista started when he was 30, and Ric Flair is 60 something and he's still going. If your good age doesn't matter! All I'm asking is that we at least try. We go, We professionally train in Florida and see if we get signed. If we don't within 6 months then we cut our losses and come back home please?" Megan pouted.

" 6 months right?" I asked making sure.

" Yup, come on! If we don't then we'll always wonder "what if?" I really hate the "what if's in life"

It took me a few minutes before I decided to throw caution to the wind. What's the harm it could have done anyways?

" Alright, you win. Let's do it." I said giving in.

Three months later after Megan and I had everything set for our abstinence we hit the road and enrolled ourselves in Florida Championship Wrestling. I didn't think I would have as much fun as I did. I loved wrestling in front of a crowd, even if it was a small one. It was true what they said, they audience really did fuel your adrenaline. My dad, Joel, and even Benji totally supported me. Five weeks after we first got there I won my first Championship match.

Megan and I were celebrating back in the locker room when one of the technicians knocked on the door.

Megan opened the door.

" Ms. Emerson?"

" Yeah?" I asked walking towards the door while slipping on my sweater.

" You've been requested in talent office. Please follow me" she said leaving the Locker room.

Megan and I just looked at each other, she just shrugged her shoulders. I followed the male worker until were just outside the Office door.

" Good luck" he said before walking off.

I knocked on the door

" Come in" I heard in a gruff voice

I slowly opened the door. It was a nice spacious office, very well put together. I loved the dark wood and the black leather seats. The Chair that was behind the desk swung around to reveal the one, the only Shawn Michaels.

" Alexandria Emerson, I've heard a lot about you" He smiled, gesturing to the chair across the desk.

" Excuse me?" I asked sitting down.

" Have I met you before?" He asked.

" No" I chuckled nervously.

" Are you sure? You look very familiar, I just can't seem to place you."

" I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting one of my favorite wrestlers" I smiled.

"No, I've seen you before. Have you ever been on T.V?" He asked.

" Other than the few televised events here, No" I said shaking my head.

" Hmm, anyways. The trainers here speak very highly of you."

" Really?" I asked

" Hmhm" he nodded. " They're gonna miss you when you leave"

" Well they have nothing to worry about. I love it here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

" Really? Well that's a shame. I'm working with WWE on recruiting new talent. They very strongly suggested you." Shawn explained.

" Wait..what?" I asked dumb-founded.

" I'm here to offer you a six month contract with World Wrestling Entertainment" Shawn said smiling.

" A-Are you serious..me?" I asked astonished.

" Unless there's another Alexandria Emerson here, yes"

" Wow! I mean I just got here"

" From what I understand you've had more than just your time here training right?"

" Just back home, messing around with a boxing ring with people from independent wrestling."

" How long?" He asked.

" a little more than four years."

" They've done a very good job. Have you had any more training than that?"

" Outside of mock wrestling matches with my brother and neighborhood kids, no" I chuckled.

" Hey, well it works the Hardy's and Cena did they when they were younger and look where that's gotten them."

" True" I smiled shaking my head.

" So what do you say? Are you interested?"

" That would be a _Duh!_"

Shawn chuckled. " Well lets get started on the paperwork" he said grabbing a business suitcases.

In less than 30 minutes of going over paper work and signing it, I was officially employed by the WWE!

" Thank you Mr. Michaels" I smiled getting up from the chair.

" You've earned it, and it's just Shawn." He smiled.

"Thanks!" I said giving him a hug.

" Hey here's my number, you have any questions just call me."

" Seriously?" I asked.

" Well, I may only have a little bit of experience in the WWE, but I'm sure I could help you with any questions" Shawn chuckled.

"Cool" I nodded. " Thanks.

Once I left , I let myself do a happy dance! I ran for the Woman's locker room.

" Megan!" I yelled entering the room.

" So?...how'd it go?" She asked.

I took out my copy of my WWE Contract and showed it to her.

" NO!" She said as her eyes went wide.

I bit my lip and nodded.

" Girl this is crazy! I told you, that you'd make it." She smiled.

" I start next week, but what about you?" I asked.

" We're gonna celebrate all week long, then once you leave I'm going to work my ass and I'll join you before you know it" She smiled. " I'm so proud of you"

" I'm so excited!"

" What show are you going to be on?"

" I don't know, I have a meeting with Vince McMahon and then he'll tell me then." I explained.

" We'll lets go get drinks!" Megan said dragging me out the door.

We didn't really drink as much as we spent time on the dance floor. I loved to Dance, it was so easy just to get caught up in the magic of the beat. You really didn't have to think as much as just let your body move. In wrestling you were always trying to figure out your next move.

That friday Shawn called and told me that Vince McMahon wanted meet me in Chicago before RAW on Monday.

It was sunday afternoon and I was in my bedroom of the apartment in Tampa that Megan and I were sharing, packing for my trip.

" Are you nervous?" Megan asked.

" Only a little, I am meeting my boss and the head of World Wrestling Entertainment" I scoffed. I was extremely nervous.

" True" she shrugged

" Way to make me feel better Meg!" I said throwing a hoodie at her.

" You'll be fine, besides I think your really nervous about seeing John again." she smirked.

" That too, I mean we haven't seen each other in years! The last thing I said to him was that I might attend his wedding, and I replied by email"

" Which never happened" she mumbled

I just gave her a look

" I'm just nervous about everything in general, going on live worldwide television, wresting in front of thousands, speaking in front of millions, and seeing John who was my best friend when we were teenagers but haven't spoken to in nine years. I mean I attended his going away party when he took off for L.A, and I only phoned him a couple times when he first got out there. Wow, I sound like a horrible friend." I sighed.

" Don't worry about it. He didn't call you much either." Megan pointed out.

" That was probably Liz's doing" I mumbled.

" Wow, you guys really didn't get along did you?" Megan chuckled shaking her hand.

" She's sardines and I'm a delicious oven roasted herb chicken." I laughed.

" Yuck! Sardines" She grimaced.

" My thoughts exactly" I smiled

" Are you close to being done yet? You do realize that your plane is to leave in two hours" Megan asked looking at her cell phone.

" Shit! It's one already?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep" she said popping the "P"

"Okay" I sighed while rubbing my forehead with my right hand.

I quickly went through my mental note of what I had packed. I decided that I had packed enough. If I needed more I could always buy more.

" All set?"

" I think so, yeah" I nodded.

" Then let's get you on that plane to Chicago huh?" She said grabbing her purse.

" Okay, They're going through the gate now, I better get going" I said turning around to face my friend.

" Your are strong, beautiful, talented and you are going to do great! Don't you dare think other wise" Megan said pointing her finger.

" Got it" I nodded smiling. " Oh! Before I forget" I dug my keys to my favorite and brand new car and threw them at her. " The moving company should be there at 11 am, please make sure that they are gentle with my stuff, they don't even put a scratch on my car, and they don't take anything of yours. I went over the route with them so they should get to my house just fine. Also don't worry about the rent for the apartment, I've already taken care of it..all. Your set for the rest of the year" I said saving the best for last.

" Wait, you paid the rent?" Megan asked.

" Yup, surprise! And if you need help with anything else just let me know. I'll make sure you have it." I smiled.

" I love having a rich best friend!" She grinned.

" Rich is a little of an exaggeration don't you think?" I asked.

" No! Now go get on your plane. We'll argue about your large bank account later" She said pushing me towards the gate.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a huge hug before I left for Chicago!


End file.
